nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cereal Offender
|season=1 |number=18B |image=Cereal Offender.png |caption= |airdate=October 18, 2016 |production= |writer= |director=Chris Savino |guests=Gary Anthony Willimas (Manager) Calvin Zwicker (Bratty kid) |prev=April Fools Rules |next=Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru}} " " is the second segment of the eighteenth episode of The Loud House. Summary At his house, Lincoln is watching TV while eating a bowl of cereal. Suddenly, a TV announcement is presented showing a new cereal called Zombie Bran. Excited, Lincoln asks Rita if they can get the new cereal. She refuses, due to having a very tight budget and a really big shopping list that won't leave her any money left for treats. Lincoln convinces her to let him do the shopping, pointing out to her how much free time she'll have. As Lincoln prepares to go shopping, he is stopped by his sisters, who want to support him. He refuses to let them come until Lynn says that they will help him shop, so Lincoln accepts and all of them (minus Lily) go shopping. Later, Rita brings the kids to the supermarket and gives Lincoln $200 for the groceries. After she leaves, the kids go inside but are warned by the store's manager, who threatens to kick them out if they are caught making a disaster. As Lincoln begins to find all the products on the shopping list, taking only the products that are half priced or on sale, his sisters run off to cause trouble. Later, after Lincoln manages to find all the products on the list, he finds he has just enough money left over for Zombie Bran. But when he grabs the last box of cereal, another kid who looks similar to him (listed as "bratty kid" in the credits) takes it. The bratty kid taunts Lincoln and runs off to the cash register, with Lincoln in hot pursuit, all the while avoiding the manager and telling his sisters to stop their antics. After a wild chase, Lincoln manages to stop the brat by using a pea shooter on the balloon with a lobster, causing it to snap him. The manager catches the bratty kid and kicks him and his mom out the store, allowing Lincoln to finally get the cereal. After doing so, however, the sisters are shocked to learn about Lincoln's deal with Rita and demand they each get a treat as well, but Lincoln refuses since there's no money left. Luna suggests they put the cereal back, but her brother objects since he worked really hard to get it. The siblings argue about it and starting fighting each other, during which Lincoln gets pushed towards a stack of cans, knocking all of them onto the floor. The manager notices this and kicks out all the siblings without their purchases. Later, Rita picks the kids up, disappointed in Lincoln for failing to do the shopping. The sisters feel guilty for their reckless actions in the store and ruining their brother's chances of getting his cereal. The next day, Lincoln is watching TV at his house while eating the same dull cereal with Lily, feeling sad about what happened yesterday. Just then, his sisters enter the house imitating a horde of zombies and bringing him a box of Zombie Bran to apologize for messing up his chances of getting it yesterday. Happy about what they did, Lincoln imitates a zombie and then begins a food fight with his sisters using the cereal. Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 1, Volume 2: It Gets Louder External links *